Pidove
| |backcolor= | |name='Pidove'| |jname=(マメパト Mamepato)| |image=Mamepato.png| |ndex=519| |evofrom=None| |evointo=Tranquill| |gen=Generation V| |pronun= Pid-uhv | |hp=50| |atk=55| |def=50| |satk=36| |sdef=30| |spd=43| |total=264| |species=Tiny Pigeon Pokémon| |type= / | |height=0.3 m| |weight=2.1 kg| |ability=Super Luck *Big Pecks| |color='Grey'| |gender=50% ♂/50% ♀| }} Pidove (マメパト Mamepato) is a / type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It will appear in Pokémon Black and White. Its class is a Baby Pigeon Pokemon and has the abilities Super Luck and a new one called Big Pecks which seems to prevent the defense stat from falling. It is also revealed that it learns Gust. Pidove evolves into Tranquill at level 21 and then into Unfezant at level 32. Appearance Pidove is a mainly grey, small pigeon-like Pokémon. It has large, oval eyes with golden irises, and a rounded head from which a spiky, crest-like arrangement of three feathers protrudes from the top of. It has a short, black beak, with a bulbous pink cere, with a black patch on the back of its neck and a wide heart-shaped area of lighter coloration (a light creamy color) on its chest. Pidove’s black-colored wings have a thick grey stripe down them, and pink feet with black nails. In the Anime Ash has a Pidove, and his Pidove is the only Pokemon not attracted by Snivy's Attract. It evolved into a Tranquill later on in the anime. Known Moves * Peck * Growl * Leer * Quick Attack * Air Cutter * Roost Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Route 3 Pinwheel Forest |bwrarity=Common }} Pokédex Entries |black=Each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands. |white=These Pokémon live in cities. They are accustomed to people. Flocks often gather in parks and plazas. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |bwspr = Pidove BW.gif |bwsprs = Pidove BW Shiny Sprite.png |Vback = Pidove BW Sprite Back.png |Vbacks = Pidove BW Shiny Back.png }} Trivia * Pidove seems to be based on a pigeon a dove or a mix. * The japanese name of Pidove may be a combination of 忠実 mame, diligent, and ハト hato, pigeon. * Pidove appears to be of the same value as Pidgey from Generation I, Hoothoot from Generation II, Taillow from Generation III and Starly from Generation IV. * This Pokémon was revealed along with six other Pokémon in July's issue of CoroCoro on June 11, 2010. * Ash caught a Pidove in the second episode of Black & White. * Even though it is called the Baby Pigeon Pokemon, it's not a Baby Pokemon. * Pidove's design is possibly a combination of Pidgey and Starly. * Several Pidove are seen at the beginning of the game when you exit your house. * This is the first time that a Normal/Flying type Pokemon does not appear until after the first badge is earned. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Unova Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Unova Category:Gray Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White